


The Injured Troll

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent calendar prompt, Day 9, Drabble, F/M, Skiing, Tumblr Prompt, early seasons msr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: The Lone Gunmen makes an appearance! Kinda.  Set early seasons msr for the bantering.





	The Injured Troll

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr page only-txf-fanart's Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 9: skiing.

The two of them were catching up with paperwork in the office when Mulder’s cell phone rang. He glances at it slightly confused with the unknown number that popped on the small horizontal screen, before flipping it open.

“Mulder,” he answers after the third ring. Scully hears him sigh as he leans back on his chair, “Oh, well if it is my three favorite stooges. What can I do for you?” A pause. “What!?” Another pause as he listens to whatever is said on the phone. Scully’s curiosity piqued, she stops filling out her batch of paperwork at her work station as she turns to watch Mulder lean forward on his desk, grab a notepad, and start to scribble down whatever was dictated to him with a smile on his face. He taps the pen restlessly on his desk as the one-sided conversation continues, until finally, he says with a smirk, “Alright, I’ll swing by after work with the goods. Tell Frohike he’s a huge baby once he wakes up.” He ends the phone call and looks up grinning at Scully.

“That was Langly. You’ll never believe this.”

“Try me.”

 “Our favorite troll got into a skiing accident when they were doing surveillance on a possible lead for an article they’re drafting.”

“Mulder! That’s horrible! Why are you laughing?” Scully frowned at his sudden burst of laughter.

“Because he technically wasn’t skiing. He was standing in his skis looking like a poser. Langley said Frohike resembled a grumpy looking Smurf with a bright blue ski attire and a white, knitted hat.” Scully smirks, but she was still confused.

“Then how was he in a skiing accident?”

“It turned out Frohike was surveying the wrong person on the slopes with his binoculars. He didn’t hear a warning cry from their person of interest they were tailing until the person smacked right into him at full speed. Their skis got caught, and somehow Frohike twisted his right ankle in the process. He was screaming bloody murder when Langly and Byers retrieved him before actual paramedics arrived at the scene. They even lost their chance at learning more of their person’s movements! They’re now back at their lair nursing Frohike with a sprained ankle. They gave him Percocet to stop him from wailing, the entire time listening to his demands before he finally conked out from the meds.”

“Percocet. Pretty strong meds for a minor injury. I’m assuming you wrote down the list?” Mulder nods.

“It’s too funny not to, but I warn you: listener discretion advised.” Mulder theatrically clears his throat. “One: 6 months’ subscription to ‘Hanky Panky’. Two: The latest expansion to Magic: The Gathering. Three: 6 tubs of Red Vines. Four: an art journal; followed by five: Pencils and markers for the art journal. Six: chicken noodle soup. Finally, seven, my favorite: to be coddled over by the delectable Agent Scully”.

“Pass on number seven,” Scully scoffs, “He has my sympathy, that’s as close as he’ll get to coddling.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“You’re actually going to fulfill his request, Mulder? Over a sprained ankle?” He shrugs.

“My favorite troll rarely requests anything, and he has helped me immensely over the past couple of years.”

“Is that why you gave him my cell phone number?! I had to change it after he didn’t take the hint that I wasn’t interested in going out on a date! Mulder!” She shoots him a mutinous glare at this memory, crossing her arms, at which he smiles sheepishly in response.

“You hold your own, Scully. No harm, no foul. I have some old ‘Hanky Panky’ magazines I can donate, the rest I can get during the lunch.” He looks surprised when he sees Scully tidy her work area, and start to reach for her coat.

“We might as well take an early lunch, Mulder. The list won’t complete itself.”

“You’re coming with?” He quickly gets up from the desk to help Scully put on her coat and guide her to the door.

“Of course. From a medical standpoint, there are some things on the list that needs to be modified. Also, I want to check to make sure Frohike has, at worse, a Grade 2 ankle sprain. Once this passes, you need to give The Lone Gunmen a lesson on proper surveillance.”

Mulder nods in agreement, locking up the basement office behind him. 


End file.
